Birthday
by BinnieTheKing
Summary: Cloud's birthday has rolled around again and Zack wants to get him a birthday present. When Cloud gets a call from a certain redheaded Turk, it appears he is in for a very unique surprise. Zack/Cloud pairing Angst and fluff abound.


**Thank you to my beta kiohates. Just so we're clear, SLASH AHEAD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud. Everyone would know if I did 3.**

There wasn't a day of the year Cloud hated more than his birthday.

To his friends, he gave the excuse that celebrating a birthday was just against his nature. Cloud hated being the center of attention as much as Vincent Valentine hated being called a vampire. It might seem ironic for someone who had fallen into a leadership role not once, but _twice_, in order to save the world to be so shy. Ironic as it was, Cloud barely felt comfortable in his own skin, let alone around other people. He just didn't know what to do with attention or affection. He was quiet, and found it easier to deal with quiet things.

The real reason Cloud hated the day itself – and not simply birthday parties – was because, to put it simply, he did not want to celebrate the fact that he was alive. After all the times he evaded death, all people who died for him – it hardly seemed right for his heart to still be beating. He felt like he was cheating them, Zack and Aerith. They were the more beautiful people. They were the ones full of life. If Cloud had died instead of Zack that day…maybe Aerith would have lived. Maybe he could've stopped Sephiroth for good instead of leaving the world so broken.

It was useless to wish for things to have gone differently, though Cloud couldn't help it as he sat up in bed. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes in hopes he could banish the nightmarish images lingering behind his eyelids. He hated dreaming of Zack's death but it happened every now and again. It seemed to get worse around his birthday. Cloud felt so bereft without Zack there to make a big fuss over him, and even guiltier than usual that he was so useless when it counted. One could argue it was hardly his fault he was in a catatonic state, but that argument didn't do much to console the blonde.

A knock at the door jolted Cloud out of his thoughts. "Hey, Cloud, I made you some breakfast."

Cloud sighed. Tifa did try to respect his wishes by putting a damper on general birthday activities, but she still found little ways to treat Cloud. He couldn't hold it against her; she was just too nice of a person and she only wanted to make him happy. He accepted the little things she did over the years knowing it meant a lot to her to be able to take care of him at least a little.

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

The blonde rolled out of bed to the sound of crinkling paper. Bending down, he picked up a construction paper card that must've slid off his comforter onto the floor before he woke up.

The cover read:

"_I know you don't like it, but happy birthday_"

Underneath was a nicely drawn picture of a cupcake with a slew of candles. Marlene tried for accuracy this year.

"_Dear Cloud,_

_We love you. I'm very happy you stayed another year._

_Love Marlene_

_& Denzel_

_PS- Marlene made me sign this card."_

Cloud couldn't suppress his chuckle. It was sweet of Marlene to leave this for him before going off to school. He wagered Denzel wasn't forced to sign it as he said. Imagining the look on the boy's face as he tried to tone down his enthusiasm for partaking in Marlene's scheme almost made him all-out laugh.

A few years ago he never imagined he'd get used to being responsible for one kid, let alone two, but now he couldn't really picture life without them.

Stumbling around the room, Cloud located a pair of black cargo pants on the floor. Figuring they must be clean enough, he tugged them on. He jumped when his phone vibrated in one of the pockets. He flipped it open, cursing when he saw the name on the I.D.

**Yuffie: Happy Birthday you old stick-in-the-mud. I sent you a text. Get over it.**

He frowned. _Well, I should be thankful she didn't call and try to sing to me like last year_, he thought. _That_ had been an unpleasant message.

He deleted the text, but another one popped up.

**Reeve: Have a good one, Cloud.**

A small smile formed on the fighter's lips. Reeve took his fatherly role very seriously, especially after he learned of Cloud's battle with Geostigma. He had the WRO to keep him occupied, but he liked to check up on all the young people from that first quest. Like Tifa, Reeve also wasn't very obvious in his acknowledgement of Cloud's birthday, but he refused to simply ignore it. Cloud couldn't hold that against him, either. It was sort of nice, like he had a doting uncle out there somewhere…someone older and wiser if he ever needed that sort of help.

The cell phone was discarded on the dresser as Cloud searched for a shirt amongst his drawers. He settled on a light blue v-neck Tifa gave him on his last birthday. It was reciprocation for the pancakes that were undoubtedly waiting for him in the kitchen.

His nightmare forgotten, Cloud grabbed his phone from the dresser to set off down the stairs feeling much lighter than usual. That is, until he felt his phone vibrate in his hand again. He desperately hoped it was a business call. Usually Tifa tried to keep him from making deliveries on his birthday if she could help it – claiming she needed help in the bar or something – but it was his job, so there was only so much she could protest.

A quick glance at the caller I.D. brought Cloud's mood right back down.

How Reno got his phone number Cloud wasn't quite sure, but the man was a Turk. He had his ways, so Cloud never bothered to delete it. At least, that way, he could identify his harasser if the redhead was in a particularly harassing mood. He was pretty sure the Turk didn't know it was his birthday, but it was too odd of a coincidence. With a grimace, Cloud checked the message.

**Reno: Hey, I know you don't usually like to be bothered but I got a job for you, just a quick run to Junon if you're interested. Expecting an answer by noon.**

Well that was just peachy. It was about 10:00, much later than Cloud usually awakened. He'd still have to get to Reno and make the run to Junon. If he wanted to go at all. He still had mixed feelings about Rufus Shinra in general, and the Turks were no better in his mind. Reno was loyal, which was a trait Cloud usually admired. He just didn't like whom the man was loyal to. That and the redhead was crude with a smartass attitude – it just didn't seem like they could get along. The less time he spent with them the better.

Cloud trudged into the kitchen, his face set in that typical brooding frown.

Tifa was bustling around the kitchen. "Oh, there you are sleepy-head. I made some pancakes and I squeezed some fresh orange juice because I know how you don't like the stuff from the store and-" She stopped and stared at him with a disapproving expression. "What's with the long face?"

"Oh." Cloud smiled at her, trying to focus on how grateful he was that she went through all this trouble for him. "Thanks for the breakfast Tifa. You really didn't have to do all this." He took his seat at the table, and made a show of getting ready to dig into his pancakes.

"Its no problem," she responded, staring at him from her place by the stove with a dishtowel slung over her shoulder. She studied him closely as he started shoveling his syrupy breakfast into his mouth. He _seemed_ okay…but there was something off in his eyes. It appeared Cloud had had a nightmare again. Or else he was just feeling guilty.

The brunette pulled up a chair across from her childhood friend. Her warm brown eyes searched Cloud's for a moment, and he didn't even acknowledge her obvious staring. "I figured if you weren't busy you could help me out with some things at the bar today."

Cloud looked up at her with a start. She seemed so eager to get him to come out of his reverie. It made his guilt level rise. There she was trying to help him and make his day special and all he could do was brood over the past. Maybe it was a good idea to take Reno's job. It would get him out for a few hours. If he could shake off all of the angst, by evening he could enjoy some fun and maybe a tasty dessert with Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene. Just because he didn't like his birthday didn't mean he was opposed to birthday cake.

"Actually I have to make a run to Junon for a delivery. It should be quick though," he added in a rush when the barmaid's face fell. "I'll be home for dinner if I leave soon."

Tifa cupped her face in her hands and let out a sigh. "Alright Cloud. Just try not to be too late. Marlene wanted to give you a hug. It took all my willpower to keep her from waking you up."

* * *

><p>As Cloud drove up to the rebuilt Shinra building, he couldn't suppress a shudder. It was strange seeing the place again after all that happened there – all he'd been through, all the building itself had been through. It was eerie, almost like seeing a ghost (though that particular experience wasn't foreign to Cloud). The place looked almost the same, but was, in essence, fundamentally different.<p>

He understood why Rufus Shinra had it reconstructed; the man had gotten his act together and was using what he had left to help the WRO and the planet. But Cloud didn't like to come to this part of Midgar. He could tolerate living in Edge, sure, because it hadn't existed before…before everything changed. It wasn't as if Cloud thought his life would be the same forever. Change is an inevitable thing. It just hurt to remember the place that started it all. Cloud almost thought it was easier to go back to Nibelheim. But the blonde didn't need visual reminders to think about what had happened there.

Upon finding a spot on the street in front of the building, Cloud parked Fenrir so he wouldn't have to use the parking garage. Leaving his bike there would just make him feel trapped. Besides, he was just there to make a pick-up. No need to go through the hassle.

Cloud strode into the building, straight up to the reception desk, not sparing a glance at any of the WRO and Shinra personnel he passed.

"Cloud Strife," he offered when the receptionist looked up at him. "I'm here to pick something up from Reno of the Turks."

"Ah, he told me you'd be coming. Hold on, let me ring his desk." The lady proceeded to press a few buttons and readjust her headset while Cloud shifted his weight from foot to foot in an unusually impatient gesture. The receptionist frowned after a few moments of silence. "Maybe I should try his cell phone…"

Cloud was close to bolting. _If he doesn't answer I'll just text him myself and tell him I'll be in the area_.

The continuous silence led Cloud to believe the redhead wasn't answering his cell phone either. He raised a finger to get the receptionist's attention, making good on his plan to spend as little time in the building as possible.

"Hey, Blondie! Long time no see, man."

Cloud felt himself pale as he turned towards the source of the voice.

Reno of the Turks was sauntering over to him, catching the stares of everyone else in the lobby of the building with his echoing call and obnoxious appearance. It wasn't enough that he was attired in the trademark Turk uniform, which automatically made him a target for wandering eyes, but it was as messy and disheveled as ever. Those trademark goggles were perched amidst his crazy bright red hair. Cloud wondered just how good Reno was at his job (or who he was screwing to keep it) for him to get away with completely breaking the dress code…every time he'd laid eyes on him. Yes, he'd seen the man in action a few times, but he wasn't exactly what Cloud called 'impressive.' Though that could be due to his bias towards muscular, dark-haired swordsmen.

He looked Cloud up and down once in a way that made the blonde uncomfortable before leaning casually on the counter. "Thanks for calling me, toots. I'll take care of Cloudy-boy from here."

The woman's coy smile turned to a smirk as she watched Cloud's face get redder by the second under Reno's gaze. She'd seen Reno often enough to know he flirted with everything and she never tired of watching his victims. "No problem. Good afternoon, sir, Mr. Strife."

"So you have a delivery for me?" the swordsman ground out.

Reno reached over and put an arm around Strife's shoulders to lead him towards an elevator. "That I do, yo. It's just upstairs. Come with me, yeah?"

Cloud shrugged in the too-familiar embrace, hoping to dislodge the arm. "Look, why don't you just bring it down to me? I don't have a visitor's pass or anything and someone's bound to kick me out."

"You're walking with the second in command of the Turks. Ain't nobody stupid enough to stop you."

Not that Cloud really expected a different answer, but he was hoping he could at least get the Turk to consider leaving him alone. Something about this situation was starting to seem…off. At least Reno wasn't touching him anymore as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"How've you been, Strife?" Reno queried. The way he looked at Cloud through his lashes, combined with the sincerity in his voice took the man off guard for a second.

"Just fine," he responded in a clipped tone. He hadn't meant to sound quite so harsh, but his unease and the subsequent change in nature had his nerves on edge. "So, is this a personal or business delivery?"

"I'd say personal, yo."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at that. "You'd 'say'? Does it have anything to do with Rufus Shinra or company business?"

Reno grinned as the elevator dinged in front of them. "Nope, this is not a business venture, Blondie." He held his arms out in an 'after you' gesture.

The fighter-turned-delivery boy shot the Turk a death glare before walking onto the elevator. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments, the only sound the whirring of the cables. _I shouldn't worry so much. Reno may be a weird guy but I'm just here for a delivery_. Deciding to lessen the tension in the atmosphere, he tried to smile at the redhead. Reno seemed a bit taken aback by the gesture, though his lips twitched upwards in return.

They exited the elevator on what Cloud could swear was a residential floor. "Aren't we going to your office?" he asked uncertainly, flinching at the complete and utter lack of dignity he just demonstrated in his tone of voice.

Reno tried very hard to resist snickering at the obviously uncomfortable blonde. He himself was nervous – his control over his reactions much weaker than usual – but he managed to school his expression into a smirk. "Nah, left it in my apartment, Chocobo."

The nickname gave Cloud pause. The only person who called him that was Zack.

It was odd, but must've been a coincidence. Reno was walking down the hall, and Cloud had to get a move on or risk getting lost in the Shinra building. Reno led him past several other apartments before stopping in front of one to fish for his key card. The Turk's usually nimble fingers fumbled for a moment before procuring the desired object. Cloud eyed him skeptically as he held the door open. "Don't trust ya to follow me in on your own, yo."

The blonde grumbled under his breath as he stalked past Reno. He stood on the opposite side of the threshold, fighting to keep himself from crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a five year old. Reno noticed the tenseness of his arms and the way he set his shoulders. He resisted the urge to sigh. This was a difficult enough undertaking as it was…Cloud was a tough nut to crack and his attitude could cause everything to backfire horribly.

"Why don't you just take a seat on the couch, yo. I'll set ya up with a drink before you go," Reno offered casually as he closed the door. He hoped the blonde would be a bit more open to what was about to happen if the setting was more relaxed.

Cloud frowned. His eyes quickly scanned the apartment, searching for alternate exits, weapons of any kind, even hidden cameras or bugs. There was no telling what was in the Turk's apartment, especially since it was in Shinra headquarters. Nothing looked especially amiss, but the fighter was still wary of staying too long and getting too comfortable. He decided to change the subject. "So, they really set you Turks up nice, don't they?"

Reno laughed. "Sure do, yo. Always took care of us more than the SOLDIERS," he said with a wink. "Now, about that drink. I guess alcohol is no good since you gotta drive."

"I don't know that I should say long," Cloud responded carefully. "If someone is expecting a delivery, shouldn't I leave soon?"

"They can wait a bit, I think." The redhead shifted his weight a few times, making Cloud wonder why he appeared so nervous. What did he think, Cloud was just going to maul him out of nowhere simple because he wasn't fond of the whole Shinra-and-the-Turks thing?

It didn't seem like Reno to be nervous over much of anything and he never seemed to outright fear Cloud before. Besides, if he had such an issue with bringing someone like him into his apartment, Cloud had to wonder why Reno asked him to make the delivery to begin with. Something was definitely wrong, and as much as he didn't want to get involved, Cloud would rather know what he was dealing with.

"I'll just have some water, thanks," the blonde said. The couch was modern and it looked slightly uncomfortable compared to the fluffy and slightly beaten up sofas at Cloud's house, but he took a seat anyway. If he wanted to get more information before making this delivery, apparently he had to play along.

Relief washed over Reno as his guest began making himself comfortable. It didn't take too long to procure a glass of water, but he was thankful for the chance to calm himself down. He hated how jittery he was acting. Granted not many people had done what he was preparing to do, but it wasn't exactly like he was pulling a stunt with explosives.

"You have to chill, man."

The glass of water almost hit the floor as Reno looked into the eyes of the man who'd joined him in his kitchen. "Holy fuck, Fair, you scared the shit outta me!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

At least Zack had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry. Its just, you're going to scare him away if you keep acting like you want to jump out of your skin. Everything will be fine, so don't worry."

"Easy for you to say," the Turk grumbled, "He can't kill _you_ when this is over."

"He won't kill you. Bring him the water and chat. Calmly. I'll know when to make the move." Zack made to pat Reno on the back, though it was a useless action; he was completely insubstantial.

Reno nodded. _I can do this. I ain't gonna back out now_. He gave Zack a two-fingered salute, watching as he vanished as quickly as he'd appeared.

The glass of water gripped tightly, but not too tightly, in his hand, he walked back into the living room. Cloud was sitting forward, elbows leaning on his knees with his chin propped up on his hands. The expression on his face was cute, pensive, and it caused a surge of emotions in the redhead from lust to pity to jealousy. It really was a shame Cloud was so sulky all the time, even if he had a nice pout. But it was Zack's job to wipe it off of the younger man's face, even though Reno also wanted a shot at it.

"Got the water, yo."

The blonde took the offered glass and nodded in thanks before taking a sip. He shivered a bit as the coolness traveled through his body. "So who am I making this delivery to, exactly?"

Reno sat on the chair opposite Cloud's spot on the couch as he thought up his answer. "He is an…associate of mine. More like an acquaintance, really."

"Mhm," Cloud mumbled, not looking directly at the Turk. He turned to stare straight into Reno's eyes a moment later as he asked, "What, may I ask, is in the package? Anything fragile or large or especially heavy?"

Something about those blue eyes made Reno want to shrink back into the fabric of the chair. But he held his gaze and spoke clearly. "No, nothing like that." A wicked idea hit him. "It's a birthday present."

_And here's where I start getting suspicious again_. "Oh? For an acquaintance?"

"Lets say it's a very important present." Reno smirked as his guest's expression became decidedly more challenging. "By the way, I hear someone else is having a birthday today."

Any hint of playfulness was gone from Cloud's face. _Damn, said the wrong thing_. "Doesn't matter who it is, though," the Turk added as a cover-up. "_This_ guy's package ought to take the cake for birthday presents, yo."

One golden eyebrow rose. "Seriously, what on Gaia did you get this guy that you think so highly of it?"

The redheaded menace's aqua eyes regarded Cloud's over his steepled fingers, awaiting his reaction. "Its more of a person than a thing, if you catch my drift."

Clearly, Cloud got the wrong message as his face was overcome by a look of complete disgust. "If you think I'm delivering something as," he struggled for words, "_disgusting_ and _vulgar_ as desecrated human remains, I'm out of here, Reno."

Reno jumped up, waving his hands wildly. "Whoa shit, man, that's not what I meant!"

Zack shook his head. _Leave it to the guy with the big mouth, why don't I? Even dead, I have poor judgment_. He manifested his spirit into the familiar form of his 23-year-old body, minus the bullet holes, of course. "Cloudy, no need to worry. It's for you, and the package is me."

Many people have heard the expression "you look as though you've seen a ghost" but many people underestimate the precise emotion behind the expression until they have actually seen one. Cloud Strife was no stranger to ghosts, particularly this ghost, however, nothing shocked him more than the fact that _he was in Reno's living room_ _in the middle of Shinra headquarters_ and by the way Reno was behaving, _he could see the ghost, too_.

The blonde stared, dumbfounded, for a few moments, making an excellent impression of a bush baby his eyes were so round. "This is Reno's apartment," he said stupidly, still too shocked to actually do anything.

"Fuck. At least he's not completely catatonic," Reno mumbled only to receive a glare from Zack. _Oops, the last time he saw the guy alive he was a vegetable. Riiiiight_.

Zack approached his former comrade and lover as one would a frightened animal. "Cloud? It's okay. I know where we are."

The dead fighter's proximity only seemed to distract Cloud's already distracted mind. He forgot Reno altogether as he stared straight into – or rather straight through – Zack's eyes. "But why are you here?"

"For you, man! I thought you were a chocobo, not a goose," Zack teased. His automatic instinct was to ruffle Cloud's hair, but all he managed was to send a shiver through the blonde's body with his energy.

Backing away like the cornered animal he so resembled, Cloud tried to regain his bearings. So Zack was standing…floating…whatever ghosts did, in front of him. That wasn't too difficult to process; he'd seen Zack before, in Aerith's church. He'd seen Aerith there as well. What he couldn't remember was seeing Zack out in the real world, by himself, as a true _ghost_ and not just a fleeting mental apparition. He was in Reno's apartment.

_Reno's apartment_.

And Reno did not seem surprised to see the dead SOLDIER. In fact, something about the way Zack was talking, the way the two were with each other, was strange to Cloud. "What does this have to do with Reno?"

"I'm right here ya know!" The redhead's outburst was ignored as Cloud watched Zack, waiting for a response.

Zack smirked sheepishly, reminding Cloud very much of how he was when they first met. "Actually, he's been helping me out."

"How? I mean…you're…"

"Dead? Yeah…"

"And he's a Turk."

Reno frowned. His face was turning red under his tattoos. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Awkward silence filled the room as shame overcame Cloud. And Zack, for once, didn't know what to say.

Well, Reno was always good at filling awkward silences. "Just so ya know," he began, trying to keep the anger out of his aqua eyes. Cloud was in shock, after all. "Your boy came to me. Said he wanted to see ya again."

"Can't you see me if you want…other times?" the blonde asked uncertainly. He didn't know all the rules about visitation from the Lifestream as _he_ was the one who usually visited _them_. Aerith visited sometimes, but she was special.

Zack sighed. "Not the way I want to. See, I got an idea and there was something I wanted to try. But I needed a little help from the world of the living."

Cloud was hurt. Zack needed help and he went to Reno? It seemed a little backwards to him.

"I just thought if I got the chance to really spend time with you kind of like it used to be…if I could touch you again-"

"Wait. _Touch_ me? Zack you know that's…" Cloud trailed off, starting to see the point of involving Reno. "No. No, no, no, no. I'd rather have you dead that have you as…not you."

_That was the response I was expecting,_ Reno thought. He just stood there, staring at the rug under Zack's feet. It was best to let _him_ handle everything, now that Cloud made his point of view so clear.

The swordsman sighed. Explanation time was upon him. "I think you should sit down, Cloud."

Though he was used to Zack's constant doting on him and his overprotective nature, Cloud couldn't help but feel that he was being a bit dramatic. He knew better than anyone all about the shit Cloud had experienced. Figuring it was best to humor the ghost he held his tongue and acquiesced to the request, sitting back on the couch.

Zack actually appeared nervous. It was strange, as he couldn't sweat or hyperventilate, but he was cracking his knuckles repeatedly, a habit he had in life. His clear blue eyes looked into Clouds for a brief moment before looking away.

"Zack, look. I understand you miss me. Gaia knows how much I miss you. And its sweet of you but- do you really think possessing Reno is a good idea? All other issues aside, what is that going to do to _him_? When you get all gung-ho about an idea sometimes you don't think of everything…"

"He agreed to this, Chocobo," the black haired fighter assured. "But you misunderstand. It's a little more complicated than that."

Zack and Reno looked at each other, some silent conversation seeming to pass between them. Cloud took the opportunity to pick up his water and take a sip. It felt good as the cool liquid traveled to his stomach, distracting him slightly from the small nod from Reno.

The redhead took a step forward and, in the next instant, Zack dissolved into the limber body.

But Reno was no longer standing in front of Cloud.

The sound of glass shattering filled the room as the blonde's grip on his glass tightened a bit too much. Blood dripped down to the carpet but nobody seemed to care at the moment. Cloud's eyes were fixed on the other figure…a figure that looked exactly like the ghost, but couldn't be. He was solid.

Zack…Reno…_someone,_ bent down in front of him. "Hey, are you with me buddy?"

Cloud's grip tightened. Zack's voice came out of that body.

It was then that the delivery boy realized his hand was in a lot of pain. The discomfort was a rude jolt back to reality. "Umm…" he opened his hand with a wince, some red-coated pieces of glass joining the blood on the carpet.

"Aw shit, Cloud," Zack murmured under his breath.

_Holy fuck, he just broke a glass with his fist_, Reno thought.

Zack snorted in response. _He is strong enough to break a lot of things, much tougher things,_ Zack thought back. _I just wish he hadn't been holding something that shatters. _

"So I guess this is what you meant when you said 'more complicated'?" Cloud inquired, his voice seeming to come from far away.

"Yeah," Zack smiled. "What do you say you let me patch you up?"

The younger man nodded mutely.

_So Reno, where can I find the first aid kit?_

_Uhhh, in the bathroom under the sink_, Reno answered.

Zack disappeared for a few moments, grateful for the mental link he maintained while possessing Reno. When he returned with the first aid kit, Cloud looked very much like he had the day Zack died. He just sat, unmoving, eyes glazed over as he stared off into nothingness.

"Chocobo? Can I work on your hand?" He help up the first aid kit like a peace offering.

Those big, deep blue eyes met Zack's for the first time. "If you do this, does it mean I'm not crazy?"

"You aren't crazy, trust me," Zack said as he pulled up a chair in front of the injured man.

Reno would've laughed if he could. _You're the crazy one, Fair_.

"Now that's mean," Zack grumbled aloud.

"What is?" Cloud asked. He turned his hand palm up, moving it towards Zack so the pieces of glass could be removed.

"I'll explain it in a minute." Zack got out the tweezers and a roll of gauze and set to work. There were only a few large shards in his hand, thankfully, but he wanted to remove them all quickly so Cloud's mako enhancements wouldn't heal the wounds before he could clean them.

Cloud stared at his hand, barely reacting as Zack started to disinfect the cuts. His mind was fighting with itself. Part of it wanted to freak out completely. He entered Reno's apartment _with Reno_, and now _Zack_ was here playing doctor. The rest of his brain just wanted to remain in sleep mode, shut off from all complex thought.

Zack wrapped the hand is gauze, making sure it was secure before looking up at his patient. "How's that feel, Cloudy?"

The blonde moved the injured appendage into his body, almost as if he was recoiling from the swordsman's touch. "I think you had better explain now."

"Remember what I said about touching? Well, I was doing a lot of watching from the Lifestream, and I knew a spirit could possibly possess a body, but it wasn't easy and it didn't last long. So I figured…maybe…if I could use enough energy from the Lifestream and have it somehow correspond to the energy of a living human's, I could be physically manifested."

Cloud sighed. It was just like him to get stuck on some romantic notion. "Oh, Zack. But why? You wouldn't actually be alive anyway."

The swordsman forced a smile. "I know that, but I'm selfish and I missed you. Besides, you seemed to need me. I know you were trying to deal with things on your own but you can't keep crawling into holes, baby."

_Holes?_ Well, Cloud had always been a brooder. It was hard to leave those urges behind, though. He didn't mean to sit and stew over all his problems all the time, but he hated burdening someone else with them. Everything weighed down on him so heavily. In a way, he was like Vincent; the weight was the price he had to pay, his punishment, for being alive.

Sapphire eyes looked away from the former SOLDIER. Tears were threatening to spill from them, and he didn't want Zack to see. But Zack always saw; it was one reason why the blonde ended up so enamored with him.

"Hey," Zack cooed, getting down on one knee so he could be closer to his former lover. He noticed the pull at the corner of the younger man's lips. Gently, he lifted Cloud's chin. "You've really got to stop internalizing all this stuff. If I learned anything during my time in the Lifestream, its that it isn't about you or me…its about all of us."

"It doesn't feel like that," Cloud mumbled, feeling like a child.

Zack leaned forward and kissed Cloud's nose. The blonde let out a breath, his eyes closed tight. It was so surreal. Zack was here, and he kissed him! It was just... "Hey Zack? What about Reno?"

_He remembers I'm here,_ Reno thought. It was rather snarky but Zack knew it was just in jest.

"Reno is still here, he's just…uh…" The black-haired fighter had to think of a way to explain it properly. "Well, this is his body. And it's his mind, too. I'm just borrowing it, and my energy is affecting his body's appearance. He is still in here, though. I can hear his thoughts and he can hear mine."

Cloud made a face he knew wasn't very appealing, but he couldn't help but cringe. That seemed like such a lack of privacy. "Wait, so does that mean if you thought of me naked or something, he would know about it!"

The palm of Zack's hand met his face as Reno mentally snorted. _What a little prude you got yourself, Fair_.

_You haven't seen anything yet firecrotch. I've got some great decidedly non-prudish Cloud memories in here._ As the Turk started grumbling, Zack smiled at his companion. "He _could_, but don't worry. Its not quite that open. Reno is aware of what's happening only as a silent observer. Like I said, the body is still his."

"I guess I can see why you picked someone I know- but Reno?" Cloud didn't miss the leers he got from the man. The whole situation was uncomfortable no matter who it was but knowing it was Reno just made Cloud feel…strangely on-edge.

"We were buddies before things went to shit, you know."

It was true. Zack had a lot of friends from everywhere. It continuously amazed the blonde how many people he passed on the street that turned out to be a friend or acquaintance. "That makes sense then."

"Slide over," the older man ordered, getting up to take a place on the couch right next to his favorite person. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man slowly, worried this new information would make him skittish. Well, more skittish that usual. Zack was pleasantly surprised when Cloud snuggled into his embrace. It was positively magical to have senses again. He could _feel_ Cloud's warmth, _smell_ the shampoo he used to wash his hair. A sigh escaped his lips, giving him the urge to put them to better use. He kissed the blonde's temple. When he licked his lips afterwards, he could taste the salt from his skin.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Cloud murmured.

"Oh, yes," Zack replied with enthusiasm.

"Reno, too?"

_Fuckin' loving it babe_, Reno thought. _Thought I can't exactly feel it, I know its happening_.

"He says 'yes.' But he is jealous."

"Oh?" Cloud sat up a little to look at Zack. "Why?"

The larger man ruffled Cloud's hair. "Because only I can feel it when I do this." With that, he leaned forward to capture the blonde's lips with his. They kissed for a few minutes, slowly and intensely. It had been so long since the last time, neither of them wanted it to end.

That only made Cloud realize that this whole situation did have to end at some point. Reluctantly, he pushed on Zack's chest. "Zack," he began, his voice unsteady and slightly breathless, "when- when does this end?"

The swordsman frowned. He'd been hoping to avoid that question for at least a little longer. "It takes a lot of energy to do this whole form changing thing. We've practiced and it can last quite a few hours, but it depends on our condition beforehand and what exactly we do."

"I will have to get back at some point today. Tifa thinks I'm on a delivery and I have to be home before the kids get to bed so I don't disappoint them. We're probably having cake." Cloud said it in such a forlorn way, but Zack wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to leave or he really wanted cake.

"Gotcha, buddy." The ex-SOLDIER cracked an award-winning smile. "Reno and I think you should enjoy your present a little more, though."

"Will I ever get to do this again?" He'd been afraid to ask it, but Cloud had to know.

_YES!_ Reno practically yelled.

After flinching slightly, Zack relayed the message. "Reno seems up to it, and I can't refuse time with my Chocobo."

"Who would have thought…" Cloud remarked as he resettled into the larger man's arms.

"What?"

"Looks like I'm going to have a reason to come to the Shinra building every once in a while after all," Cloud said, smiling to himself.

"Damn right, you will," Zack asserted.

_After those kisses he might not have a choice_, Reno snickered. Zack agreed wholeheartedly with the Turk. Cloud Strife was irresistible. This was – _by far –_ the best idea either of them had ever had the pleasure of putting into action.

"You realize the two of you are insane, though. Right?"

"Oh, we know. Doesn't matter. The important thing is that I'm crazy for you." The hulking swordsman looked delightfully childlike as he stuck his tongue out to waggle it playfully.

"Watch it. If you piss me off enough to make me damage Reno's body, I'm not going to be the one he gets mad at."

"Aye, aye Captain Chocobo!"

Cloud had forgotten how good it felt to laugh that hard. As corny as he could be, Zack still proved to be the best man anyone could ask for, even after he went through all the trouble of sacrificing himself for the one he loved. For the first time in a long time, the delivery boy felt that he had something to look forward to.

**~Thank you for reading! Please review!~**

**If I get enough, I'll upload another chapter...or an alternate ending. I pondered making is smutty, but then the fic got away from me XD These things have a mind of their own!**


End file.
